


On an Island

by GilbertHonda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Beautiful Sunset, Healing?, There might be mentions of other people but screw it, This is not cannon, This is what happens when I read good fanfiction and watch Anime, crabs, i suck, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: The former 3 princes of the Kou Empire sit on an island. In isolation.





	On an Island

Kouen woke up to someone screaming. He couldn’t tell who but, he could tell that the person was in pain. Kouen crawled over to where Koumei was supposedly sleeping only to find that his fragile brother was not there. He started to panic as he crawled over to where Kouha’s futon was. He wasn’t there either. 

“IT HURTS!” 

Kouen perked up hearing his youngest brother’s voice. What happened to Kouha?

“I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU SO STOP THRASHING!”

Koumei’s voice surprised Kouen. If Koumei wasn’t hurt why was he yelling? Koumei usually never yelled at any of his siblings. It was already established. 

Kouen, realizing that he was still on the floor stood up and started speed walking out of the building. 

I really hate these legs. Why cannot I go any faster?

“C-can you ge-et it off now?”

Kouha was no longer yelling but, he sounded scared. Kouen tried to run faster only to tumble to the ground as he tripped on the stairs he didn’t know existed. That was when he saw Koumei, not wearing a shirt or bandages, holding a dead fish next to a giant crab that was attatched to Kouha’s arm. 

“King broth-Kouen! Are you okay?” Koumei yelled.

Kouen stared at his brother. “What are you doing?” And where are your bandages?

“Trying to remove this crab.”

Kouha glared at Koumei. “Only because Mei-niichan thought it would be a good idea to watch the sun rise. 

Kouen facepalmed and walked over to the crab. “This is going to hurt so hold onto something. Also try biting into my leg. That way you won’t scream.”

Kouha grabbed on to Koumei with and Kouen lifted up his leg. 

“Come on.” 

Kouha glared at Kouen.

“Just do it!” Koumei yelled. 

Kouha bit into Kouen’s wooden leg. Kouen grabbed the crab’s claw and forcefully tried to open it. When that failed, he grabbed the back and started pulling the crab. Kouha screamed and grabbed Koumei harder. Kouen’s leg fell to the ground and Kouen started loosing his grip on the crab. Kouen saw Koumei wince as Kouha dug his fingernails into his abdomon. 

“IT HURTS! STOP!” Kouha yelled.

“Please st-top. H-he… He’s stro-ng and th-s hurt-s.”

Kouen wanted to continue as the crab almost let go but the look Koumei gave him caused him to stop. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes. I’m good. Koumei said wincing before turning away from his brother. “But I think it would have been better if Kouha grabbed me the other way.”

Kouha was now bawling his eyes out as the crab let go and scuttled away back into the ocean. 

“Is it gone?” Kouha wimpered

“Yes.” Kouen replied. 

As the 3 Ren brothers sat on the ground, Kouen could feel the sun rising up. He turned around to see the sun rising over the water.

“It's so beautiful.” 

Kouen looked over to see Kouha also watching the sun rise. Koumei was watching a distance away trying to enjoy it as well although it wasn’t exactly working. 

Koumei must not be completely healed yet. Kouen thought. He turned back towards the beach as the sun continued to rise. 

After a few minutes, Kouha stood up and ran for the hut that the brothers currently resided in. Kouen was about yell at him for leaving Koumei who Kouen could see was now bleeding when Kouha returned with some bandages before he could do so.

“I’m sorry Mei-niisan.” Kouha said as he handed his brother the bandages. Kouha himself had taken a bit to wrap around the area where the crab had been attatched to him. 

“En-niisan? Are you okay?”

Kouen slowly got up and got over to where Kouha and Koumei were.

“Yes. I’m okay. More importantly, are you two okay?”

“Somewhat.” Koumei said as he finished wrapping himself.

“Also, one, where is your shirt and two, why did you take off the bandages you changed?”

“One, because Kouha got it wet and two, because it was too uncomfortable and I couldn’t sleep.”

Kouen smacked Koumei’s back 

“Don’t you dare lie to me!”

“Fine. It was because you said I had to change them once I day but I was too lazy to put more on.”

“YOU KNOW THAT IT COULD GET INFECTED YOU IDIOT!”

“Yes yes. I’m sorry Kouen.”

Kouha lightly poked Kouen. 

“It’s not nice to smack him.”

“Yes okay fine. Well want to go eat?”

“Yes!” Kouha replied and helped Kouen up. 

“Let's go!”

“Wait for me!” Koumei yelled and the brothers went back to the hut not knowing how much living on this island would change their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks. I legit can't write anything good and it only is slightly better in roleplay format but, I will say I am proud of this one. It is better than that one Harry Potter/Hetalia/Random OCs fanfiction I wrote and then scrapped.


End file.
